


Soft touch, firm hand

by mtothedestiel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, BDSM, Come Marking, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Future Fic, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Licking, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Pet Names, Post-Canon, Safe Sane and Consensual, Service Submission, Smut, Sub Victor Nikiforov, Subspace, Teasing, Tenderness, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtothedestiel/pseuds/mtothedestiel
Summary: Victor needs, and Yuuri provides.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, well, anybody who knows my writing probably saw this coming a long way off, lol. I just see something a little frantic in canon Victor, just a flash of need that Yuuri might be just the guy to satisfy. The events of this fic take place somewhere in the nearish future, maybe a year or two into competing together. At this point Yuuri and Victor have been dabbling in dom/sub for a long time and they're very comfortable and familiar with each other's limits. Read on, and enjoy our boys being soft and firm with one another ;)

“We’ve been working hard, lately,” Victor mentions at the dinner table one night, apropos of nothing.  Yuuri pauses over a forkful of brown rice and steamed bok choy.

“We’re professional figure skaters,” he says dumbly.  Certainly they’d been doing their share of training, but Skate America was only a month away and they still didn’t know the Grand Prix assignments--

Victor’s eyes dance with mirth and Yuuri realizes he’s being laughed at.  He pouts, and Victor’s silent laughter becomes the audible kind.  It’s bright and soft, and Yuuri’s frown softens when Victor catches his free hand to kiss his knuckles across the kitchenette table. 

“I only meant,” Victor explains, still smiling as he spears the last bite of salmon on his own plate, “That it might be nice to have a quiet night in.”  

Yuuri chews slowly.  

“How quiet?” he asks, voice going soft.  

Victor is still focused on finishing his dinner, but there is a sweet pinkness to his cheeks that Yuuri only sees when his lover is asking for something like this.  Something Victor needs, that Yuuri is only too happy to provide.  

Victor casts him one sultry glance through his thick silver lashes before speaking. 

“That would be up to you.”  

Yuuri manages to empty the remains of his bowl in three bites.  

“Take care of the dishes,” he orders Victor, mind already on the discreet box tucked away in their closet as he rises from the table, “I’ll be right back.”  

He feels Victor’s ravenous gaze follow him all the way to their bedroom.

The kitchen table is cleared and cleaned by the time Yuuri returns.  Victor is seated exactly where he left him, hands folded neatly in his lap.  He looks the picture of serenity, if not for the light flush still gracing his cheeks and the gleam of anticipation in his eye.  He leans forward to see the three items that Yuuri places gently on the table between them.

First, the blindfold.  The length of silk and elastic lies innocuous on the table.  It’s hardly the most exotic of their toys, but they did have a long skate today and Yuuri wanted to provide a lighter option for the evening’s proceedings.  Victor eyes it fondly but he’s clearly eager to see what else Yuuri has chosen.   

Yuuri lays down the wooden paddle, and savors the little catch in Victor’s breath.  The opposite end of the spectrum, impact play is a rare choice for them.  The slim paddle would give Victor’s ass and thighs a lovely red glow, but might also make tomorrow’s training uncomfortable.  Yuuri is willing to provide, however, if Victor wants it tonight.  It’s scintillating enough just to see Victor’s eyes go dark at the memory of scenes past, when Yuuri spanked him until he sobbed and came untouched.  

With the tension mounting Yuuri offers Victor his third choice.

The slender vibrating plug is made of pink silicone with three speeds and a pulse function.  It’s nice quality but simple to control and easy to wear.  Complexity isn’t really in the nature of what they’re doing here.  Yuuri wants to decide how much stimulation Victor should receive to his prostate and when, and Victor wants to take what Yuuri gives him and still be able to skate tomorrow.  The vibrating plug is well suited to their needs.  

“You’re hands are getting tied no matter what,” Yuuri promises, “So choose one more.”

Victor peruses his options carefully.  This is, after all, the last decision he’ll make this evening.  Yuuri knows his preference, but he does his best to remain impassive.  He wants Victor to choose what will bring him the most pleasure, not what will please Yuuri.  Still, when Victor closes his fingers around the pink vibrator Yuuri can’t contain a smile.  Victor sees his approval and blushes deeper, which only heightens Yuuri’s anticipation.  He’s going to take his lover apart, and Victor is going to thank him for every moment of it. 

“Go get ready,” Yuuri orders, “I’ll meet you in the living room.”  

Victor nods, a silent acquiesce as he holds the vibrator against his chest like a gift.  He rises and vanishes into the bedroom, graceful even in his barely contained eagerness.  Yuuri pulls his gaze away from the bedroom door and focuses on preparing the living room.  

His adjustments to make the space ready for their scene are minimal.  A dimmer switch brings the lights to a warm glow, and a thick yoga knee pad is pulled out from under the couch, lying in wait just in front of the humble sofa.  Yuuri tucks a bottle of water and a juice box in the side table drawer and checks that the bottle of lube kept there is still full and hasn’t expired.  Beside the lube is a small collection of silk ties, formerly of Yuuri’s personal wardrobe before Victor had rejected them and they were banished to the sex drawer.  Yuuri pulls out the blue striped one he’d worn to announce his theme the first season he’d skated with Victor as his coach.  It held a lot of fine memories, though few of them were spent with the tie around Yuuri’s neck.

Yuuri has just sat down on the sofa, winding the silk tie between his fingers when Victor emerges from the hall to their bedroom. 

He’s in his yukata, one of the plain robes that guests would use at the onsen.  Victor had loved wearing them around the inn so much when he first came to Hasetsu that Yuuri’s mother had gifted him one.  The thin cotton is earthy green, like the two piece jinbei that Victor frequently wears on his days off.  Instead of a firm knot at his waist Victor only has the robe loosely tied, like a western dressing gown.  His long pale legs peek out from the gap of the robe when Yuuri points to the ground at his feet and Victor crosses the room.

By the pink in his cheeks and the lilt to his gait Yuuri can tell Victor’s still adjusting to the thickness of the plug that he inserted only moments ago.  The vibrating plug that Yuuri currently holds the remote to.  Yuuri toys with the dial openly, enjoying the rush that accompanies Victor’s gaze dropping down to the small device.  

“What’s your color, Vitya?” Yuuri asks when his lover stands in front of him.  He reaches out, just brushing the back of his knuckles against the loose fabric of Victor’s robe.  

“Green,” Victor replies.

Yuuri winds a circular motion with his index finger, and Victor turns around.  His back to Yuuri, Victor kneels on the provided pad and crosses his wrists behind his back.  Yuuri sits forward just enough to put Victor between the vee of his knees and carefully loops the tie around Victor’s wrists.  He secures the restraint with a simple knot, slipping a finger between the tie and Victor’s skin to make sure it’s not too tight.  Satisfied, Yuuri continues to run the back of his fingers against the soft cotton that covers Victor’s bare skin, tracing a tantalizing path up and down his lover’s spine that skips over his bound hands.  Victor shivers, but stays still.  

“Good,” Yuuri murmurs.  Another shiver.  Yuuri’s fingers steal lower, barely dipping between Victor’s thighs.  Still over his robe, but enough to brush the base of the plug stretching him open.  Yuuri idles for only a moment, nudging at the silicone base with two fingers just to draw a gasp from Victor’s lips, before the strain of bending that far down becomes tiresome and he returns to stroking a soothing rhythm between his lover’s shoulder blades.  The soft motion pulls the tension from Victor’s muscles, and eventually his breathing falls into the pattern of Yuuri’s touch.  Yuuri lets the quiet hang in the air for several long seconds.  

Up.  Down.  In.  Out.  Up. Down.  In...  

On Victor’s next exhale Yuuri turns the vibrator on.  It’s only the first setting, teasing stimulation more than anything, but compared to the still silence of a moment ago it’s practically chaos.  A barely audible buzz fills the room as Victor moans.  Yuuri watches, rapt, as an involuntary shudder ripples down Victor’s spine and his shoulders roll.  His toes curl and his fingers wind taut in their binding.  Yuuri watches and Yuuri  _ feels _ Victor’s response where he has his hand pressed to his back, still now in a grounding touch.

“How does it feel?” Yuuri asks, voice soft.  

“It’s-- _ ah _ \--”  Victor is struggling, the insistent buzzing against his prostate likely at once too much and too little.  Yuuri rubs his thumb in a circle between Victor’s shoulder blades as a pretty flush spreads down the back of his neck.  He waits patiently for Victor to acclimate to the sensation, grinning when Victor’s quick breaths take on a needy whine.  It’s cruel of Yuuri really, all that internal stimulation without so much as a touch for Victor’s cock.  Or it would be, if it wasn’t exactly what Victor wanted.  What Victor  _ needed _ , to teeter on the edge of overwhelmed, to tip over the steep drop from escalation to frustration.  

“Yuura, please,” Victor whimpers at last, “I need more.”  He shifts, looking for friction that isn’t coming.  

“You’ll get it when you’re ready,” Yuuri promises, thumb brushing the fine silver hairs at the base of his lover’s scalp.

“I can take it,” Victor insists, squirming at Yuuri’s feet.  Yuuri hums.

“It’s not up to you.” His hand tightens on the back of Victor’s neck in warning.  “Is it?”

Victor’s chin drops, suitably chastened.  Yuuri smiles, his thumb stroking over Victor’s pulse point.  With his other hand he shifts the vibrator up to its next setting.  Victor’s surprised inhale makes Yuuri want to purr like a housecat.  He waits a slow count of ten, just long enough for Victor’s surprise to shift to pleasure, before flicking the switch back to level one.  The sudden drop in intensity leaves Victor adrift, and he groans his irritation.  Yuuri merely gives his frustrated lover a sympathetic pat on the head.  

The next forty-five minutes or so are dedicated to this back and forth, giving Victor a taste of pleasure only to snatch it away again.  Meanwhile Victor endures the ceaseless buzzing of the vibrator, inching him ever closer toward that fine line between satisfaction and painful overstimulation, whether he realizes it or not.  As he manipulates the settings of the toy Yuuri keeps a close eye as Victor’s composure begins to fray and his even breathing turns to desperate pants.

After a long stretch on the medium setting Yuuri turns the intensity down yet again.  Victor’s knuckles are nearly white where they’re clenched into fists in the knotted tie, and while Yuuri can’t see his lover’s face the tension in Victor’s shoulders is visible.  He’s getting close, Yuuri can tell by now.  Victor only needs a little extra push before he plunges over the edge of control and he’s entirely Yuuri’s.

“Color?” Yuuri checks, his finger on the switch.

Victor’s voice is rough when he croaks out “Green, Yuura.   _ More _ .”

Hm...still so demanding.  “Alright then,” Yuuri agrees, and with no other warning he flips the vibrator up to the third setting.  

If his Vitya wants more, he’ll have it.  Until Yuuri decides he’s finished.  As Victor chokes on the new assault on his insides Yuuri leans forward and tucks the remote into one of his tied hands.  

“Hold that for me, won’t you, Vitya?” Yuuri asks sweetly.  He presses a light kiss to the back of Victor’s neck and then leans back to get comfortable on the couch, leaving Victor holding the very source of his torment.    

Yuuri pretends to check his email on his phone while Victor shakes and tumbles over the line of overstimulation that Yuuri had kept him dancing on the edge of.  One minute passes, then five, then ten, and still the muffled sound of insistent buzzing continues uninterrupted.  Victor doesn’t turn off the vibrator and he doesn’t safeword.  

Yuuri puts his phone away when Victor drops the remote, his hands going lax in their silk binding.  Victor is swaying in place, his head tossed back and his lips parted. When he looks like he might slump to the side Yuuri guides Victor backward instead, until his upper body can rest in Yuuri’s lap.  The new position puts Victor closer to Yuuri’s touches, but also shifts the vibrator inside him.  He tosses his head, soft whimpers escaping his lips under the onslaught of sensation. 

“Shhh, Vic-chan,” Yuuri soothes him, stroking his fingers through Victor’s fine silky hair, “You’re doing so well.  Just a little more.”  His lover trembles, his eyes gone hooded and distant and a few beads of sweat clinging to his brow.

Yuuri sees the exact moment Victor finally submits, his tight muscles going lax and his head and shoulders settling completely in Yuuri’s lap.  He keeps up his soft, regular touches, giving Victor something to hold onto even in the haze of subspace.  Yuuri enjoys his own kind of high, the rush of pleasure knowing that Victor trusts him with this fragile moment. The first time Victor had managed to fully describe the soft, muted headspace he sinks into Yuuri had cried, overwhelmed with the knowledge that Victor felt safe enough with him to share such an intimacy.  Now he carries that responsibility with joy, pressing a soft kiss to Victor’s forehead.  

“Yuuri,” Victor breathes, syllables soft but frantic, “Am I good?  A-am I being good?”

“Perfect,” Yuuri promises, “I’m so proud of you, Vitya.”

“Love you.”  Victor’s words come as slow as his hazy smile, his accent coloring his vowels.  “So much, Yuura.”

Yuuri smiles.  “I love you, too.”

With Victor soaring Yuuri finds the vibrator remote where it fell to the floor and turns it off.  The toy has done its job for now.  The faint buzzing ceases, leaving the room in a serene quiet.

Victor gasps belatedly at the sudden absence, relief painting his features rather than frustration.  Yuuri watches as Victor comes back to a slow awareness of his body without the constant buzz of the toy inside him.  Every inch of his lover is hypersensitive, his nerves frayed from nearly an hour of teasing overstimulation.  Yuuri cradles Victor’s head in his lap, his thumb just drawing circles in the soft skin behind his ear, and even that small touch is enough to pull a weak moan from Victor’s lips.

Pressing kisses to his lover’s brow, Yuuri loosens the tie of Victor’s onsen robe.  The knot undone Yuuri nudges the yukata open.  The soft cotton drapes off Victor’s shoulders to pool on the floor behind his knees, baring his chest, thighs, and dripping cock to Yuuri’s hungry gaze.  

“Lovely,” Yuuri murmurs into Victor’s temple, “You’re so beautiful.”

Victor only tips his head back to further expose his pale throat.  Yuuri is taken back to Victor on the ice, his every move sculpted to display his delicate jaw and his elegant posture.  He draws his fingertips down the long column of his lover’s throat, savoring the flex and roll of Victor swallowing under his touch.  

“Beautiful,” Yuuri says again, thumb resting in the soft hollow below Victor’s adam’s apple.

Inch by inch Yuuri skims his touch down Victor’s chest, tracing into the dip of his collarbones and over firm muscle.  He hums in satisfaction as goosebumps pebble Victor’s skin and his nipples tighten.

“You’re so sweet, aren’t you Vic-chan?” Yuuri says softly as he circles his thumb over one raised pink nipple and Victor moans brokenly, “My good boy.  My pretty one.”  

Victor’s silver lashes flutter as he shivers from the pleasure of Yuuri’s words.  Yuuri spends some time on Victor’s chest, teasing and pinching, before he finally reaches for Victor’s cock.  When Yuuri wraps his fingers around the throbbing length of him Victor practically spasms in his lap.

“You’re so hard for me,” Yuuri marvels, giving Victor’s cock a slow drag up and down, “Would you like to come?” 

Victor whines in the back of his throat, biting his lip to keep from pleading for his release.  He knows better than to reply to Yuuri’s question.  What Victor wants in this moment doesn’t matter.  Yuuri is going to give him everything he needs.  

Yuuri strokes him again, pleased with his lover’s restraint.  “Good,” he whispers against Victor’s sweaty hair.  

The end in sight Yuuri picks up the vibrator remote and flicks it directly up to the pulse setting.  With no warning after a long break Victor nearly shouts at the first hard, rhythmic impulse.  It’s only a handful of Victor’s cries before Yuuri can follow the exact tempo of the vibrations and he begins to pump Victor’s cock in time. Victor’s breathing grows ragged and tears gather in his lashes.  It’s too much.  It’s exactly what he needs.  

“Come, Vitya,” Yuuri whispers at last, “My good boy.  It’s time to come.”

Victor’s answering cry is pained.  He’s so close, but after being stimulated for so long even with Yuuri’s permission he needs an extra push.  Thumbing over the head of his cock Yuuri drags the nails of his free hand up Victor’s inner thigh, leaving faint white lines across the delicate skin.  It’s only on the verge of pain, barely a sting, but against Victor’s hypersensitive skin it’s explosive.  Writhing in Yuuri’s lap Victor comes with a sob, a few stray tears finally dripping down his cheeks as he spills white over Yuuri’s fist.

Yuuri works him through it, letting Victor ride out the orgasm he made him wait for.  He turns the vibrator off for good and pulls his hand away from Victor’s cock once he starts to get too sensitive, wiping his fingers clean with a tissue before getting his hands back on Victor’s skin.  Now is the time Victor needs Yuuri’s grounding touch the most.  Victor’s chest heaves as he gets his breath back, his eyes regaining some of their focus.  

“Wow,” he declares at last, a sated smile playing at his lips, “Amazing.”

He’s so lovely.  Yuuri isn’t in the habit of giving false compliments, and when he tells Victor how beautiful he is he means it with every fiber of his being.  Draped in Yuuri’s lap with his rumpled yukata still hanging off his shoulders Victor is like a work of art, flushed and spent.  Yuuri strokes his chest and sides, slow and firm pressure laced with praises and endearments as Victor stares up at him with blue eyes full of trust and adoration.  Yuuri traces the edge of Victor’s jaw with his thumb and his lover dips his chin to catch the digit between his lips, licking the remaining traces of himself from Yuuri’s fingers.  It’s sweet, tender, and incredibly arousing.  As if Yuuri isn’t already hard from their scene.  It’s easy to ignore in the heat of the moment, when his attention is dedicated to Victor’s safety and pleasure.  Less so now, with Victor exposed and practically purring his contentment in Yuuri’s lap.

“I should untie your hands,” Yuuri murmurs, pulling his fingers away from Victor’s mouth.  

“Hm, not yet please,” Victor requests politely, flexing his arms behind his back with a hum of satisfaction.  He shifts, and his gaze goes mischievous when he notices Yuuri’s evident hard-on.

“...what’s this?” he muses, rolling over to nuzzle into the bulge in Yuuri’s sweatpants, “Another gift for me?”

“Ah,” Yuuri stammers, trying not to push himself against the teasing pressure of Victor’s mouth, “You don’t have to-”

“But I’ve been so  _ good _ ,” Victor pouts, breath warm through the thick cotton, “You said so.”

Yuuri breathes deeply as Victor mouths at the erection he’d been studiously ignoring for the last hour.  If Victor doesn’t cut it out Yuuri’s going to come in his pants _ \-- _

Yuuri manages to get a firm hand in Victor’s hair to pull him away with a stern look.

“Victor.”  

“Yuuri...please.” 

Victor’s smile is playful, but behind his lover’s grin there is still something frantic and vulnerable. 

“I need it.”

Resolve wavering, Yuuri tips Victor’s chin up for a kiss before giving a nod of permission.  Victor’s hands are still bound, so Yuuri slides his own sweatpants down his thighs until his cock is exposed.  Victor wastes no time getting his mouth on the flushed length of Yuuri’s erection, tonguing at the head as best he can without his arms to balance himself.  The wet heat of Victor’s mouth pulls a strangled groan from Yuuri’s lips.  

It’s still too much sometimes, looking down and seeing  _ Victor Nikiforov _ on his knees, his lips stretched tight around Yuuri’s cock.  It brings him back to the lonely nights in Detroit, sixteen and nothing but a poster on the wall and his imagination to keep him company.  Yuuri’s pathetic adolescent fantasies were nothing compared to the real Victor at his feet now.

The real Victor is sexy, yes, but also tender and vulnerable.  He  _ needs _ , and Yuuri provides.  

Yuuri provides a guiding touch as Victor tries to take him deeper and nearly over-balances.  

“Easy,” Yuuri soothes him, cradling Victor’s head in his hands once more.  When Victor throws him a pleading look through his lashes Yuuri pulls him further onto his cock.  It goes like that for a long minute, Yuuri controlling Victor’s pace with a firm grip to the back of his head.  

“You feel so good,” Yuuri praises, gasping as Victor hollows his cheeks around Yuuri’s throbbing length, “You suck me so well, Vitya.  Like you were made for it.”

A little ripple of pleasure wiggles it’s way down Victor’s frame at Yuuri’s words and his brow furrows as he takes Yuuri impossibly deeper.  With stars in his eyes Yuuri gives Victor’s hair a tug.

“I’m close,” Yuuri warns as Victor’s throat works around him, “I want to see you swallow it all.”

Victor moans in reply and the vibration is enough to tip Yuuri over the edge.  He holds Victor’s head in place as he comes, filling his lover’s mouth.  Victor does as Yuuri ordered and swallows, the flex of his throat heavenly against the head of Yuuri’s cock.  Yuuri gasps and breathes and rocks into the sweet heat of Victor’s mouth until he’s spent.

Victor continues to lick and suck him until Yuuri is completely soft.  When he finally slips out from Victor’s lips Yuuri tucks himself back into his sweatpants, careful not to dislodge Victor from his place of comfort in Yuuri’s lap.  

“How do you feel?”  Yuuri asks when he’s somewhat dressed again and his heart rate settles.  He strokes up and down Victor’s back over his robe.

“Great,” Victor replies, nuzzling into Yuuri’s stomach, “ _ Moya zolotse _ , I feel wonderful.  Thank you.”

Yuuri unties Victor’s hands at last, tossing aside the silk necktie and helping Victor up onto the couch.  A throw pillow goes on Yuuri’s lap to support Victor’s head as he reclines on the soft cushions, movements sluggish and languid now that the intensity of the scene is finally falling away.  Yuuri pets Victor’s hair while his lover stretches out his long limbs.  

“How are you knees?” he asks, wincing in sympathy when something pops in Victor’s lower back and he groans in relief.  

“Mm...fine,” Victor promises, offering Yuuri a sleepy smile, “Maybe a little sore.”

Yuuri drops a kiss on Victor’s brow.  “I’ll run us a hot bath in a bit.”

“That sounds nice,” Victor agrees, eyes drooping as he settles deeper into Yuuri’s lap.

Victor drifts for a bit while Yuuri showers him with soft touches, checking his knees and wrists for any especially sore spots and finding none.

“We should get that vibrator out of you,” Yuuri says after a few minutes, “And I’ve got some juice I want you to drink.  Don’t fall asleep without replacing some sugar.”

Victor pouts adorably.  “I don’t want to move,” he declares, snuggling stubbornly into Yuuri’s soft t-shirt.  

“Uhuh,” Yuuri agrees, rolling his eyes, “Come on.  Juice box or clean up?”

Victor cracks one eye open.  “What flavor is the juice box?”

Yuuri shakes his head with a laugh, cracking open the tableside drawer to check the label on the colorfully branded juice drink.  “Fruit punch.”  

Victor hums, pleased.  “Juice first,” he decides with a yawn, “Then we can deal with the rest.”

Yuuri punches the disposable straw into the cardboard juice box and helps Victor tip his head up to sip at it.  With the hand supporting Victor’s neck Yuuri gives a little pressure with his fingers to help ease the tense muscle he finds there and Victor shivers with relief.

“You are very good to me, Yuura,” Victor sighs happily when the juice box is empty. Yuuri cups Victor’s cheek in the palm of his hand and his worn out lover leans into the touch.  When he dips down for a kiss Yuuri smiles to taste fruit punch on Victor’s lips.

  
“You’re easy to be good to, Vitya,” Yuuri assures him, thumb stroking over Victor’s cheek, “Now let’s get you ready for that bath.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, so soft.  
> P.S. You may notice that I've marked this fic as complete. HOWEVER, if you care to read more please subscribe! While this chapter is complete unto itself I may find inspiration for more stand alone ficlets within this 'verse. (I may already be working on a tender little prequel from Victor's POV. The trembling!) Thanks for reading and let me know if you'd like to see more!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup, well, somebody's getting tied to a chair and getting hand fed fruit salad, because apparently that's something im into. Enjoy!

Victor will be home soon.  

It’s a rare day when Yuuri’s lover has training and he has the day to himself, so he takes advantage.  Victor will be home soon, and Yuuri has made _plans._

It doesn’t take much to prepare the kitchen, just getting dressed in comfortable workout clothes and getting one of the heavy wooden chairs from the dining room.

Yuuri sets the sturdy chair in the kitchen, centered in the room without blocking the refrigerator door or the main countertop space.  He leaves of his rejected ties in a loose coil on the wooden seat.  Pleased, Yuuri turns away and sets up everything he needs to make a nice salad from fruit he found at the market that morning, getting started scooping out the melon first off.  All the while he works the chair remains, an unavoidable presence in the smallish room.  It’s as if the chair and Yuuri both are waiting for Victor to come home.

The wait isn’t long.  Yuuri has just finished cutting up the honeydew and is getting started on the peaches when there’s key rattling in the front door and the distinct sound of Victor shuffling in from practice in his tracksuit.  

“Yuuri?”

“I’m in the kitchen,” Yuuri calls.  Victor peeks his head around the dividing wall between the kitchen and their entrance way in the process of hanging up his jacket.  He must have showered at the rink, his hair still damp in his face despite the warm spring weather outside.

“Hello, _miliy,_ ” he says, smile bright, “How was your day off?”

“Relaxing,” Yuuri replies, “I went for a run and found a local spring market a few blocks past the metro station.”

“Oh, yes, I was wondering when it would be starting up.” Victor vanishes again, probably gathering his bags from the rink.  “Did they have strawberries yet?”

“Mhm, and melon and some early peaches,” Yuuri says, cutting the pitted peaches into bite sized cubes, “I’m putting together a fruit salad if you want to help.”

“Just let me put my skates away.”

Yuuri feels a little spark of anticipation when Victor finally reaches the doorway of the kitchen and pauses.  He doesn't look, but he can imagine the cute furrow of uncertainty appearing between Victor’s brows.

“Isn’t this chair in your way, Yu-chan?” Victor asks.  Yuuri smiles.  

“No.” he replies cryptically, “Come slice these strawberries for me?”

Victor obeys, but not before pressing a warm kiss to Yuuri’s lips.  

“You’ve been sampling, Yu-chan,” Victor teases when they part, “Your kisses are too sweet, even for you.”

“I had to make sure the peaches weren’t mealy,” Yuuri replies innocently.  Victor takes up the small cutting board and knife Yuuri provides and begins to take the tops off the little carton of market strawberries.  Yuuri finishes with the peaches and works on juicing a lemon while Victor diligently pares and slices.

Yuuri gives Victor’s wrist a gentle smack when he tries to sneak a bite of fruit from his cutting board.  

“Not yet,” Yuuri says.  Victor stares a moment too long, a playful challenge in his eyes, before Yuuri continues, soft and firm, “Be good, Vitya.”

The penny drops and Victor’s eyes widen as he realizes “not yet” means “soon” and not just in regards to an afternoon snack.  

“I can be good,” he murmurs, with a heated glance at the dining room chair that has Yuuri biting back a grin.  

“Good,” Yuuri says, tapping Victor under the chin before turning back to the task at hand.  “Finish up those strawberries.”

Yuuri adds lemon juice to the fruit salad and just a sprinkle of sugar.  In a minute Victor nudges him to reveal his cutting board full of neatly sliced berries.  

“Perfect,” Yuuri declares when Victor scrapes his contributions into the ceramic mixing bowl, “Thank you.  Now get undressed and have a seat while I clean some of this up.”

Yuuri gives the fruit mixture a rough stir before setting the salad aside and scrubbing off their cutting boards in the sink, listening contentedly to the rustle of Victor stripping behind him.  The paring knives get a rinse as well before being dried and returned to their wooden knife block.  

“All the way, Vitya,” Yuuri corrects Victor gently when he turns from the sink to find him still waiting in his briefs, “And like I said: sit, please.”

Yuuri sets the cutting boards in the waiting drying rack and serves out a good portion of the sliced fruit for he and Victor into a smaller bowl before wrapping up the rest and putting in the fridge.  When he steps back Victor is seated like he asked, beautifully bare.  The tie Yuuri left on the seat is curled loosely in Victor’s fingers.

“Good boy.  Now I have some plans,” Yuuri informs his lover, “And my plans involve tying your hands behind your back, pinning you to this chair with my weight, and hand feeding you.  If any of that isn’t okay, you say red and we stop.”

Victor nods solemnly despite the flush spreading down his chest.

“Nothing I’m going to do should hurt,” Yuuri continues, “So if it does, even just a pinch or a cramp, say yellow and we’ll pause and regroup, okay?”

“Yes, Yuura.”  Victor’s eyes drop to the tie Yuuri in unrolling from it’s neat coil.  

“Okay,” Yuuri concludes, winding the silk through his fingers, “With that in mind.  What’s your color, Vitya?”

Victor’s gaze follows the slick motion of the tie through Yuuri’s fingers, but his eyes lift up to make contact with Yuuri’s when he replies “green.”

Yuuri steals a kiss before slipping behind Victor to tie his hands.  He ties a loose knot around one of Victor’s offered hands, looping the tie through one of the rungs of the chair before knotting the remaining length around his other hand.  Victor has some room to move and flex to take the strain off his shoulders, but he’ll still be prevented from getting out of the chair, or touching Yuuri.  

Yuuri cards his fingers through Victor’s silver hair from behind, still shower damp and curling at the edges.  

“Let’s have a treat,” he suggests.  Yuuri fetches the bowl of fruit salad from the countertop and seats himself comfortably in Victor’s lap, his thighs bracketing Victor’s hips.  Victor tilts his head up for a kiss, which Yuuri grants.  

“So sweet,” Yuuri murmurs when they part, enjoying Victor’s soft blush.  From the bowl in his lap Yuuri plucks a plump bite of melon and offers it to Victor, resting the pale green fruit on his lover’s bottom lip.  Victor takes the offering from Yuuri’s fingers, eyes fluttering closed as he bites down on the ripe melon and the sugary juice bursts across his tongue.  Yuuri kisses him again after, stealing the honey taste from Victor’s tongue.  

“So sweet,” Yuuri says again, smiling as the color rises in Victor’s cheeks.  He reaches into the bowl again and Victor parts his lips for a tangy morsel of peach.  The resulting kiss is sour sweet, and Yuuri groans as his tongue sweeps through Victor’s mouth.

Yuuri feeds Victor this way until the bowl is nearly half empty.  Melon.  Peach.  Ripe strawberry that leaves Victor’s lips and Yuuri’s fingers with a pleasing red stain until Victor licks them clean.  Too often Yuuri has to pull his fingers away to get another piece of fruit, or Victor would be content to suck on them long after the last traces of sweet juice have been cleaned away.  

“Patience,” Yuuri scolds when Victor nips at his thumb.  He taps Victor under the chin before plucking a particularly dripping bite of strawberry from the bowl.  Victor jumps when juice drips from Yuuri’s fingers, dotting bright pink against his collarbone.  Yuuri pops the strawberry into Victor’s mouth before spreading the droplet over Victor’s skin with his sticky fingers.     

“Oops,” Yuuri murmurs with mock surprise, smearing the juice up Victor’s throat, “Clumsy of me.”

Victor moans, shocked, when Yuuri licks the sticky sweet liquid off the side of his neck, punctuating the move with a sucking kiss to the underside of his jaw.

“Do you like that?” Yuuri asks, pressing a soft kiss to Victor’s lips after.  Victor nods, his eyes already going a little fuzzy.  “How about you give me your color?”

“Green,” Victor replies, licking his lips.  Yuuri can feel the increasing pressure of Victor getting hard against his hip.

“Good,” Yuuri says, dropping another kiss on Victor’s mouth, “You’re doing so well, Vic-chan.”

Yuuri is “clumsy” again, this time with a bit of melon that leaves a shiny trail up to Victor’s left ear.  Yuuri follows the sweet path with his tongue and lips, leaving a pale pink love bite under Victor’s ear to mark the place.  He feeds Victor a bite of peach only to dip his fingers in the bowl and trace a sticky line of juice down to Victor’s nipples.  The pink is beautiful on Victor’s skin, and the sounds he makes are beautiful as Yuuri licks the juice from his chest.  Yuuri dots Victor’s chest with hickeys, sucking every drop of sweetness from his skin.  Victor whines and moans as Yuuri bites and sucks at his nipples, leaving the tight points of flesh reddened and sensitive.  Eventually the bowl of fruit is forgotten, placed on the floor so that Yuuri can just get his mouth on every inch of his lover.  

“You taste so good,” Yuuri murmurs into Victor’s ear after licking a stray drop of juice from his lips, “My Vitya.”

Victor shivers, arms tensing in their bonds.  “Yours?” he repeats, a frantic edge to his voice that Yuuri feels the overwhelming urge to soothe.  He cups Victor’s face in his hands, touching their foreheads together.  

“You’re mine,” Yuuri promises.  He kisses Victor’s brow.  

“That’s mine,” he whispers.

“And this.”  Yuuri dips his head to kiss the smooth pale skin right over Victor’s heart.  Then he shifts off Victor’s lap so he can kneel between his muscled thighs.  Victor’s eyes are hazy and blown as Yuuri wraps a hand around his cock.  

“And this,” Yuuri says, pressing a kiss to the wet tip, “This is mine.”

Victor nods his agreement belatedly as Yuuri idly strokes his cock, waiting for his full attention before he takes Victor in his mouth.  With Victor’s gaze as focused at it can be Yuuri bends low, pausing with barely an inch between his mouth and the flushed head of Victor’s dick.   

“Don’t come,” Yuuri orders, his grip on his lover’s cock firm, “When you get close you tell me, Vitya.  Understand?”

Victor whines, but he nods.  Yuuri strokes the thumb of his free hand over the hollow of Victor’s hip.  

“Say it,” Yuuri commands.  Victor’s brows furrow and he licks his lips as he tries to obey.  

“I w-won’t come,” he repeats.  

“Not until I say.”  

Victor shudders.  “Not until you say.”

“Why not?”  

Victor hesitates, confusion painted over his flushed features, and for a moment Yuuri worries he’s asked a bit too much before Victor’s eyes brighten and a beatific smile graces his lips.  

“Because I’m yours,” he says, features washed with relief.  Yuuri kisses just below Victor’s navel, full of warmth and pride.     

“Good.”  With the rules in place Yuuri pulls the head of Victor’s cock between his lips and sucks, hard.  Victor moans, trying to fuck forward into Yuuri’s mouth despite the ties holding him in place.  Yuuri pins Victor’s hips down flat to the chair and takes him deeper.  Yuuri will admit that he wasn’t the most experienced when he and Victor first started fooling around, but living together has given Yuuri lots of opportunity to practice and he can happily say that he is very skilled at sucking Victor’s cock in particular.  He puts those skills to use, hollowing his cheeks around the length of him and pulling back to tongue at the sensitive places under the head.  

Victor’s pulse beats rapidly against his tongue and Yuuri groans at the intimacy of it.  The vibrations put Victor close to the edge and he cries out.  

“ _Ah,_ Yuuri,” he exclaims, teeth gritted, “Stop, _stop_.”

Yuuri pulls off, pressing a kiss to Victor’s belly.  “Are you close?”

Victor can only nod, his eyes scrunched shut as he pants.  Yuuri strokes over Victor’s thigh.  

“Thank you for telling me,” he says, “I’m proud of you Vitya.”  

Victor whines even as his cheeks flush with the pleasure of Yuuri’s praise.  Yuuri waits while Victor settles down, offering him a few more bites of fruit and letting Victor suck the juice from his fingers.  

“Color?” Yuuri asks, after a few minutes.  Victor blows out a long breath and nods.  

“Green.”  

Yuuri takes Victor back into his mouth and they go again.  And again.  And again.  Yuuri sucks and licks and swallows around Victor’s cock until his lover is gasping and writhing, but everytime Victor does as Yuuri asks and tells him when to stop before he actually tips over the edge.  The wind up gets shorter and shorter as Victor’s pleading turns ragged and his skin goes shiny with sweat.  

“Yuuri please--” Victor begs, voice cracking.  It’s the fifth start and stop, and Yuuri’s only just gotten Victor back in his mouth,  “I can’t, _please_ , no more--”

Yuuri pulls off of Victor’s cock with a soft _pop,_ sitting back on his heels to survey his gorgeous, suffering lover.  Victor is a mess, his eyes glassy and his bangs falling in sweaty strands in his eyes.  His cock juts out from his belly, flushed deep red and spit shiny from Yuuri’s attentions.  He’s beautiful, and so close to coming it must be painful.  The muscles of his stomach jump and tremble from just the grounding touch of Yuuri’s hand to his thighs.    

“Shh, okay, Vicchan, no more,” Yuuri agrees, “You did great.  You did just as I asked and you didn’t come.  You’re being so good, you should have a reward.”  

Victor practically sobs in relief as Yuuri kneels up to kiss him before pulling his own shirt over his head and tossing it aside.  Yuuri takes his time undressing, giving Victor room to breathe and just a little bit of a show as he peels off his leggings.  He usually makes a point of staying mostly dressed when they play.  Yuuri likes the power of being dressed while Victor is on display, and it keeps him focused on Victor’s needs instead of his own.  But Victor deserves a reward, and nothing sends him flying quicker than skin to skin contact.  

Yuuri flings away his boxers and climbs back into Victor’s lap totally bare.  Framing Victor between his knees Yuuri drags the flat of his hands all over his lover, tracing from his ribs over his pectorals and his shoulders, down over his biceps and forearms where they’re tied to the back of the chair.  Victor’s head lolls, his mouth slack.  Yuuri settles in his lap to feel Victor’s erection against his hip, and enjoy the tease of his own hardness pressing into Victor’s belly.

“Yuuri,” Victor breathes.   

“Do you want to come?” Yuuri asks, nudging their cocks together, “Are you ready?”

Victor is practically panting, his brows drawn tight and tears heavy in his silver lashes.  

“Y-You decide,” he pleads, voice cracking.  Yuuri kisses an escaped tear away when it drips down Victor’s cheek.

“Good boy,” Yuuri murmurs before taking both their cocks in one hand and giving them a satisfying squeeze, “Come.”

Practically at Yuuri’s command Victor goes stiff, coming over Yuuri’s fist with a gasp that peters out into a broken moan as Yuuri strokes their cocks together.  Come drips down Yuuri’s fingers, sticky and slick against his own erection as Victor’s orgasm crests.  He’s beautiful, chin tipped back and chest heaving.  His lips, red from being bitten and kissed, hang parted as Victor breathes through the long delayed pleasure, gasping Yuuri’s name with every other gusting exhale.   

Yuuri continues to jerk them off together until Victor is squirming from oversensitivity, totally soft in Yuuri’s fist.  Victor’s come is still wet around Yuuri’s cock, so he uses it to ease the way as he strokes himself ever closer to his own climax.  When Victor calls his name again Yuuri kneels up as best he can on the chair without losing his balance, putting his leaking cock even with Victor’s collarbones.

“You were very good, Vitya,” Yuuri murmurs, voice rough and low this close to coming, “So good for me.  You’re so beautiful like this, tied up and sloppy under me.”  

Victor’s blue eyes are hot when they lock with Yuuri’s, fucked out and hazy as they are.  Slow enough to be deliberate he tips his head back even further, presenting his throat and pushing out his chest as much as he can with his hands still tied.  Victor’s eyes flutter closed, leaving himself perfectly vulnerable under Yuuri’s gaze, and the show of trust burns through Yuuri like wildfire.   

Yuuri bites off a curse as he comes, streaking Victor’s neck and chest with white.  Victor hums, a low, satisfied sound that rumbles deep in his chest as Yuuri works his cock until he’s spent and Victor is a mess of come and fruit juice traces.  

“Good boy,” Yuuri rasps at last, guiding Victor’s head up for a kiss.  Victor’s mouth still tastes like honeydew and strawberries.  

“Yuuuuri,” Victor slurs against his lips, “Love you, Yuuri.”

They trade sweet, sloppy kisses until Victor breaks off with a smile that turns into a soft fit of giggles.   _Post-orgasmic endorphins sure are a kick,_ Yuuri muses as Victor laughs and nuzzles at his throat.    

“I’m going to need another shower,” Victor declares with an effervescent grin, kicking his legs under the chair like a school-boy, “You got me sticky, _miliy_ .  On _multiple_ levels.”

Yuuri smiles, pressing kisses to Victor’s sweaty brow.  “I’d say you enjoyed yourself regardless,” he teases.  Victor beams.  

“Oh yes,” he agrees, “It was a lovely surprise, Yuuri, thank you.”

“My pleasure,” Yuuri replies, giving Victor one more peck on the lips, “Let’s clean up, and get you some water, okay?”

Forgetting to look behind him, Yuuri goes to stand up from his precarious position kneeling over Victor’s lap and accidentally sets his left foot down in something wet, slippery, and bowl shaped instead of the flat floor.  Something bowl shaped is a bowl, that still contains the remnants of their fruit salad Yuuri realizes just in time for Victor to move the wrong way and shift Yuuri’s weight backwards.  The small bowl skids out from under him and he grabs for Victor to prevent himself from falling.   

Victor whose hands are still tied to a chair.  

Thanks to years of balance and flexibility training Yuuri narrowly avoids completely falling on his ass despite the lack of help, though he does a great job of getting leftover fruit bits all over the kitchen floor.  

“Yuuri!  Are you alright?” Victor asks, another giggle bubbling up when Yuuri blushes, beet red but unhurt.  

Yuuri scrambles to his feet, cursing as he hops over to the sink, dripping juice on the tile floor all the way.   

Victor can’t stop laughing.  “Yu-chan, we’re going to have _ants_.”

“Hush, you,” Yuuri scolds fondly as he wets a paper towel and cleans the sugary juice from his feet.  He fills a glass with cool water from the tap and sets in on the chair between Victor’s knees before slipping behind him to release his hands.  When Yuuri unknots the silk tie Victor rolls his wrists in relief, stretching his arms over his head with a groan.  He lets Yuuri inspect his wrists for any bruising or extra redness, of which there’s none.  Satisfied, Yuuri points to the glass of water.  

“Drink all of that, please.”  

Victor sips his water obediently while Yuuri cleans up the spilled mess on the floor.  Once he’s drained the glass Yuuri wets a fresh paper towel with warm water and gives Victor a quick clean up until they can get in the shower.

“How do you feel?”  Yuuri asks, wiping away the worst of the come from Victor’s chest.  

“My butt is asleep,” Victor admits, tipping his head back to let Yuuri swipe the warm towel over his neck, “But other than that I feel wonderful.  I’d like to shower and then cuddle you for the rest of the day.”

“That can definitely be arranged,” Yuuri promises, stroking his clean fingers through Victor’s hair.  Yuuri tosses the dirty towels in the trash and then helps Victor to his feet, his lover squeaking when his legs turn to pins and needles.  Yuuri holds his arm firm around Victor’s waist until the sensation settles and they can make their way to the bathroom, still naked as the day they were born.  As they stumble down the hall Victor pauses to plant a smacking kiss to the side of Yuuri’s head.  

“What was that for?”  Yuuri asks as a smile curls his lips.  

“I just love you,” Victor replies.  His cheeks warm, Yuuri tucks a kiss of his own underside of Victor’s jaw.  

“I love you, too.”  With a happy blush heating his cheeks Yuuri leads them on to the bathroom, where the promise of a hot shower awaits.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sticky...  
> Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Like I've said if you like this fic please subscribe/bookmark because it's always possible more chapters will come to me. Also Thank you everyone for all your lovely comments they were so inspiring and seeing them in my inbox always put a big silly grin on my face. Cheers :))


End file.
